Harry Potter and some Unfortunate Events
by HezaBeza
Summary: Three turns. Those were the words that led to Harry and Hermione landing on the deck of the Queequeg, to the surprise of Violet, Klaus and Sunny. With startling revelations that will destroy everything they thought they knew, how will the five children cope? And will Harry and Hermione ever return to Hogwarts - or are they stuck there forever? One-shot at the moment. H/Hr.


**AN: Hi! This is my first ever fanfic. I don't know how many people will read it, since there aren't many people reading HPASOUE crossovers. As such, it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed. Just so I know how many people are reading it. Even if the review just says hi or something. Also, please no hate comments. I welcome constructive criticism though.**

 **At the moment this is a one-shot. I don't know whether to write a sequel or not, so if you want one then please say so in a review.**

 **I don't own either Harry Potter or A Series of Unfortunate Events.**

 **Enjoy!**

"Three turns, Miss Granger. And maybe more than one innocent life can be saved…" Albus Dumbledore trailed off with his traditional twinkle in his eye. He turned on his heel and exited the room swiftly.

"Huh?" Harry asked, really confused by Dumbledores cryptic speech.

"No time to explain!" Hermione replied frantically. "We've got to go now!"

This just made Harry even more confused, but he trusted Hermione. He allowed her to put a gold chain around his neck, and allowed her to pull him closer. His heart beat faster – whether from nerves or something else entirely, he was not sure.

All of a sudden, he felt a familiar chill.

"Hermione," he said nervously, " the dementors are coming..."

Faintly he heard the words that haunted his drams. 'No…not Harry… Please, not Harry… Take me instead…" They gradually got louder, until he was almost consumed by his mothers voice.. Only one thought was keeping him tethered to reality.

"HERMIONE!" He screamed through his terror. "GET US OUT OF HERE!"

" I'M TRYING!" She yelled back at him, tears streaming down her face. She was also feeling the effects of the dementor. She turned it frantically – three times, just like Dumbledore had said. But, as she completed the final turn, she felt a pressure on the time turner. She looked up, and saw a sight she never wanted to see again. The dementor was inches from her face, and she could see every dark, twisted bone on its hideous face - and its long, wispy cloak was brushing against the time turner. Her eyes widened. Who knew what effects it would have on the strange magic of time? But she knew she would rather take the chance than have her soul sucked out. She felt the now familiar pull of time, and was whisked away.

But something felt different. She was definitely travelling through time, that was for sure. But it felt weird. For a brief moment, it was like they were standing still, lost in time. But then they were pulled into another time. And though they were not sure when, or even how, they knew that they weren't 3 hours in the past, at Hogwarts. They were somewhere else. Somewhere else entirely.

Klaus felt Fiona's absence immediately, like a hole in his heart. He touched his cheek for the second time in that minute. Abruptly, he was brought back to reality when he heard a loud bang from the hastily-patched hole above them. The same thought flashed through all their heads.

"Olaf" they whispered.

Sunny reflected on all that had happened in her short and miserable life, and all the luck they had had in escaping from the evil Count Olaf. But, as Olaf banged on the skylight above them, she felt that their luck had run out. She just knew that they would not succeed in their mission to keep Olaf away from the Baudelaire fortune. But, most importantly, she was scared. Scared and angry. Young as she was, Sunny Baudelaire knew only a miracle could save them now. She had never felt this much raw emotion inside her. She needed something. Something big. Something to turn the tables against count Olaf. Pure power swirled inside her. She pushed that power into one word. "MIRACLE" she screamed silently. None of her siblings heard - But someone heard her. And that someone gave her what she wanted. A miracle – in the form of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Hermione landed on the floor, wand in her hand, and was greeted by the sight of 3 children, two who seemed to be around their age and one toddler, who looked about three, but had a look in her eyes that told hermione that she had seen too much evil that she wasn't a toddler anymore. Their eyes were drawn upwards as a noise banged on the roof. The fearful look in the eyes of the Baudelaire orphans told them that the noise wasn't a good thing. And, with a flick of her wand, Hermione solved the problem – by reinforcing the sloppy gummed up hole to be unbreakable by a muggle. She then placed a mild charm on Olaf and his henchmen, so that they wouldn't give up or use another tactic. Finally, she turned to Harry and the three strangers, who were wearing different expressions – the oldest girl, whom Hermione would later learn was Violet, was looking at her with scepticism and unadulterated fear. The only boy, who looked to be about twelve, was confused, yet clearly interested in learning more. He had the same glint in his eye that Hermione got whenever she was researching some phenomenon. And the little girl was looking at them in awe and…was that pride? In them, or in herself? Where were they?

She turned to Harry, for once at a loss of what to do. "Harry?" She said with a hint of trepidation.

He was jolted out of his thoughts by Hermione's tentative voice. She was clearly at a loss for what to do – this was not what he had expected his day to be like! Nevertheless, he took control; an arguably stupid decision.

"Erm… Hi?" He said, at a loss for what to do. "I'm Harry. This is my friend Hermione. And you are…" He trailed off.

Immediately, Violet's manners took over. " How do you do. I am Violet and this is my brother, Klaus, and my little sister, Sunny. It is a pleasure to meet you." She said formally.

At Harry's flustered look, Hermione giggled despite herself. All eyes turned to her, and she instantly sobered. She then decided to take the matter into her own hands, as Harry clearly wasn't up to the job of explaining their current predicament. Although, to be fair, he didn't know anything about what had just happened. She herself was hazy on the details, though, so they were both in the same boat.

" As Harry has just said, I am Hermione Granger. I am 14 years old, and Harry here is 13. We came from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where a dementor got in the way of our time turner. And the next thing I know, we are here – wherever here is," she trailed of in a mutter. But Klaus still heard.

"Right now, we are on the Queequeg, a submarine that is…was…owned by Captain Widdershins. We don't know what happened to him, but his stepdaughter Fiona was in charge. Then she abandoned me, and joined her brother with count Olaf." Klaus said sadly.

Hermione recognised that tone of voice. It was clear that he had loved Fiona, and was heartbroken. In that moment, she made her decision. She was going to stay, and help these poor children, who had seen too much and felt too much pain in their short lives.

But Violet was still sceptical. "So, you say that you came here by travelling through time, using magic, and that you have stopped Olaf from coming to us by waving a stick? I am pretty sure that magic doesn't exist." Violet and Klaus shared a look, wondering whether to trust these strange people who had landed on their floor.

Hermione sighed, and raised her wand. With a flick, the table rose into the air. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Anyone can attach some wires to a table. You will have to prove it to us, if magic really does exist."

Hermione sighed again. She didn't know how she got here, why she got here, where here even was, what time it was – or even if they could get back. To Ron. But, she put that to one side, and focused on convincing the three children of their identity. So, with a quick transfiguration, she turned the table into a pig and back again, in an attempt to prove that they really were magical. If the looks on their faces were anything to go by, then they were successful. They stood there, chins hitting the floor. Klaus came to his senses first, and gave a low whistle.

"I don't think anyone could have done that without magic. So, did you really stop Olaf from getting to us until you release that spell? And what did you do?" His eyes widened as the full implications hit him. "You can keep us safe," he breathed. "You can stop count Olaf from ever finding us again. You can bring back our parents!" He said excitedly.

Hermione grinned initially, but her face dropped at the last sentence. She instantly liked Klaus. But she didn't know whether she could bring back his parents. She didn't know if he was asking her to find them, or whether they were dead. Her gut was telling her that it was the latter, though. And she dreaded when he would find out that not even magic could bring people back from the dead.

Luckily, she didn't have to. Klaus could tell that there was no way for them to be brought back to life. But, he didn't know whether they were dead or not. Well, not for certain, anyway. He was about the mention this to Hermione, but Sunny beat him to it.

"Astauand" she said, and violet quickly translated.

"Can magic tell if they are alive?" She pressed, not wanting to get her hopes up off magic couldn't tell. Or, worse, if they found out for sure that their parents were dead.

"Well…" Hermione trailed off in thought.

"Yes," Harry answered. Hermione looked at him in surprise. He quickly continued. "I heard a rumour that my father was alive. So I looked into it. It is possible, in theory, but you need some of an extinct plant, medusoid mycelium, so there is no chance of it ever happening. Not to mention, you need some other ingredients, like powdered basilisk fang, Acromantula eye, Unicorn hair, and one of the 7 Artefacts to sacrifice. And we have none of these items. Sorry to dash your hopes, though." He ended, and blushed at how long his impromptu speech was. Well, he thought that was why he was blushing. It was nothing to do with Violet, he told himself. Not related in the slightest. He sighed inwardly. Not even he was convinced. He was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn't see the excited look passed between the siblings.

"We have some mycelium!" They said simultaneously.

"In helmet! Sunny added excitedly, clearly wanting to add something to the conversation about magic, which she didn't understand, other than these two strangers could do it, and that they needed the helmet to see if their parents were alive.

"But we still need powdered basilisk fang, Acromantula eye, unicorn hair and a powerful object" Hermione pointed out. Although, just as she finished her sentence, a thought occurred to her.

"Well, according to Magical Items of the Second Century, the seven magical items are, in order, the Veil of Death, the Mirror of Erised – which begs the question as to why it was in a school, under no guard, but that is a matter for another day – The Invisibility cloak, the Resurrection Stone, the Elder Wand , the Sword of Gryffindor and the Turner of Dimensional Paradox. Wait, actually, do you have your cloak with you Harry? Because that cloak matches the description of the Invisibility Cloak perfectly. And the only way to tell if this is the Turner of Dimensional Paradox is to perform the patronus spell on it, and if, when the patrons touches it, it turns blue – the time turner, not the patronus, I mean - then it is the Turner of Dimensional Paradox. But no one here can create a patronus, let alone a fully corporeal one. So we have no way to discover if it is just a normal time turner or not." Hermione finished her speech with a deep sigh. "Well, we are certainly in a predicament here."

"Well, I have been working on creating a patronus, but I have only been able to create a wisp of smoke. I can't produce a fully fledged one yet. Oh, and my cloak is in my trunk, back in the dormitory. Sorry I couldn't be of much help." Harry said, and went slightly pink when he realised everyone – including Violet – was staring at him.

Hermione was excited, though. "Harry, can you try really hard to make a patronus? Please?"

Harry was at a loss for what to do. If he tried, and failed, then he would look stupid. But, if he didn't try, then he would also look stupid. So he decided to try. But this time he concentrated on a different memory this time. Previously, he had been thinking about his first sight of Diagon Alley. This time, he thought of Hermione, and all she had done for him. More specifically, he thought about that moment when he was about to go face Voldemort inside Quirrel's head. How natural that moment felt...

"Expecto Patronum!" He yelled, and out from his wand came a handsome stag. It pranced around the room, until finally, it reached the time turner. Prongs nudged it with his antler and a flash of bright, blue light emitted from it. They inhaled sharply. Aware that he was no longer needed, Prongs dissipated, leaving behind 5 stunned children.

"Well, I did not expect that."

The children got into bed late that night, after a long evening telling the story of their miserable lives. Harry, Violet, Klaus and Sunny fell asleep straight away. Hermione, however, couldn't sleep. The stories of the orphans haunted her – now she thought about it, she was the only one with parents. That chilled her to the bone. She fell asleep from sheer exhaustion that night, after tossing and turning for countless hours. But it was a restless sleep, and she woke up from a horrible nightmare after a mere 20 minutes of sleep. A few hours later, she fell back asleep. But this dream was different.

She was in a completely white place, that kind of resembled Kings Cross, but cleaner. In the distance, a lone figure came out of the mist, and, on closer inspection, saw that it was none other than Albus Dumbledore. Immediately, she ran towards him, knowing that he would have all the answers she needed.

"Professor! Where am I? How are you here? Why was I transported to the submarine? Are you ok? Am I coming back home?" She paused. "Am I able to come back home?" She asked weakly, fearing the answer. He chuckled, and she had a feeling that if they were in his office then he would have offered her a lemon drop.

"In answer to all your questions: We are in the passage from life to death – limbo, if you will. I am here because I am dead. You were transported to the submarine because when you were lost in time, the powers that be heard Sunny's magical call for help and sent you there. I'm as fine as I can be, considering that I am dead." Dumbledore clearly didn't want to say the next part, but Hermione urged him on with a sharp glare that rivalled even McGonnagall's sternest look. The twinkle vanished from his eye instantly. He gulped, and continued. This would be the hardest part.

"Well… You know when the dementor touched the time turner? Well, he kinda…erased all time and killed everyone on earth and sent you two to a different dimension with the Baudelaire orphans." Albus said the last part in a rush, as if saying it faster would stop the pain crushing in her chest, threatening to consume her. It didn't. She fell to the floor, and curled into a ball, sobbing. Morbid thoughts were flashing through her head. She had killed all those people. Millions – no, BILLIONS were now dead, all because of her. Everyone she loved, hated, cared about, hadn't met. All dead. She had destroyed the world, and everyone in her world. Except Harry, a little voice in her mind said, but was drowned out by all the grief and anguish inside her. She had killed billions of innocents.

She was worse than Voldemort.

That thought was like a physical blow to her chest. She was worse than Voldemort. She was evil. Although, it wasn't all her fault. If the dementor hadn't come…but she had turned it. And, to be fair, she didn't know that it was the Turner of Dimensional Paradox. She was sure that played a role in the DESTRUCTION OF THE ENTIRE WORLD! But this, she realised, made her decision a whole lot easier. Now, she didn't have to decide whether to abandon these orphans. And now she thought about it, she was an orphan too. Her parents were dead. She had killed them. She had killed her own parents.

After what felt like an eternity, although she wasn't sure if time even existed here,she felt a hand on her back, and looked up. Hermione had forgotten Albus was still there.

"Time to go back now, before the others miss you too much. Harry especially. I know that he may have a small crush on Violet, but that is nothing compared to the love he feels for you. And, just a word of advice. What you feel for Harry is love. And it will only get stronger with time."

But Hermione didn't really come here for tips on her love life – that was not as important as the fact that she had destroyed the whole world, and everyone in it, except for one person. But she had one last burning question to ask.

"Is this real, or is this all in my head?"

"My dear, just because it is in your head, doesn't mean it's not real…"

And, with that, he vanished.

Sunny woke before any of her siblings. She thought that she had heard a noise from the two strangers in the other room. Despite Violet and Klaus being concerned about their true motives – whether they were working for Count Olaf or not – Sunny was completely sure that they were good. They actually reminded her of her parents. But her parents were dead. They had moved on to a new life, or so she liked to hope. Now she thought about it, though, Harry reminded her of her father so much… She was reminded of one of her earliest memories, of when her mother was out shopping, and her father was forced to put her to bed. Sunny was adamant not to go, and as such was creating a huge fuss, and her father muttered something that was nearly inaudible.

"Wish I could just use a bit of magic here, but she would kill me"

Sunny thought she had misheard it. But maybe she hadn't. Her parents had already kept thousands of secrets from them. What difference would one more make?

It was at that moment Sunny realised that she had done strange things too. When they were locked in the Village of Fowl Devotees, they broke through a stone wall with just a bench. She had felt something inside her when she had climbed up the elevator shaft too. It should not have been possible to climb that using teeth, and not break a single one. She had not realised it right then, as she hadn't had any time to herself to ponder these strange phenomenons. But now the answer was clear to her.

Sunny was a witch.

Hermione woke with a groan. All eyes instantly snapped to her.

" Hermione, are you alright? We were so worried when you wouldn't wake up! What happened?" Harry exclaimed, causing Hermione to wince at the sudden noise. She sat up groggily, barely able to recall her name through her foggy mind. What was she doing? Why were her friends so worried about her? Why was she in this state? She tuned back into the conversation.

"…need to find out what happened, and why Hermione was like that." Said a female voice that she didn't immediately recognise through the mist descending in her mind.

"Poss magic dream!" Said a young voice. Where was she?

The pieces began to come together in Harry's mind with Sunny's last sentence.

"It was a magical dream. She was, presumably transported somewhere in her head, like I felt when I was transported to Voldemort's mind in my first year during the exams. But why was Hermione taken, and by whom?"

They all turned to look at her, eyes demanding an explanation.

She sighed, and began to relay her conversation with Dumbledore.

"Wow," Klaus said, still in shock. "That was not what I was expecting at all."

Hermione looked up from her space of the floor, where she was consoling Harry, who was not coping with the fact that the world was destroyed very well. Although, he did fare better than Hermione did, considering that she had lost her whole family, while Harry didn't have any family left, other than the Dursleys, whom he didn't really see as family. Also, he didn't blame himself for the destruction of the entire world, while Hermione still hated herself for it, no matter how many times she tried to justify what happened to herself.

"I didn't expect it either" admitted Hermione. "But I think it's real. I'm not sure, though, but he had an air of authenticity, and as such I believe it." She said resolutely.

"Well, if you're sure…" Said Harry weakly, keeping his doubts to himself.

" Yes I am" Hermione said stubbornly.

"Ok, then what do we do with this information then?" Asked Klaus, clearly wanting to break the tension. "What will you do? What will we do? You can't go back, because there is no place for you to go back to. We can't go back home either, as we have no home. What will happen to us? All of us?"

"I have no idea" said Violet, and her sentiments were echoed by all five orphans.

Klaus was overwhelmed, with both the revelation of magic, the arrival of two strangers who destroyed their world, with Sunny being magical, and the realisation that there was so much he had yet to learn about his own world. This just brought up more mysteries, like whether their parents were magical, whether Sunny was really magical – and, most importantly, whether the Baudelaire parents were alive still.

He refocused himself on the task at hand – figuring out this potion.

Ingredients:

Powdered basilisk fang

Acromantula eye

Unicorn hair

Medusoid Mycelium

One of the 7 artefacts

This was a lot like cooking, Klaus realised. And it needed a wizard to do it. It was a perfect job for Sunny. For now, though, he needed to work out the method, and why it was so exact. Did it really matter what day it was when they harvested the Acromantula eye, and the age of said beast? But apparently it did matter. He sighed, and got to work discovering what they needed to make the potion in terms of equipment. This was going to be a long day…

Violet felt overwhelmed by everything. First, there was magic, and it could see whether her parents were alive! And magic could stop Count Olaf from reaching them – permanently. But to see whether her parents were alive, she had to find an Acromantula eye and powdered basilisk fang. Where would you find those on a submarine? Unless Captain Widdershins was not a muggle, and had some. Violet decided to look on board first, before venturing outside, where Olaf still lay, confused about what he was doing.

A thought occurred to her. What if VFD was a magical organisation? Sunny was convinced that their father was magical, so was VFD also magical? There were so many questions, and so few answers. But first, she needed to find some rare ingredients, to see if her parents were alive. Now there was a sentence she never thought she would think.

Hermione was so stressed – and for good reason. She had killed the whole world, and was now on a muggle submarine trying to find powdered basilisk fang to see if the Baudelaire parents were alive. She really needed to unwind, and so she grabbed a book. But another book was calling to her… Literally.

She felt a voice in her mind, and it was coming from… The ceiling? That couldn't be right. But sure enough, there was a book on the ceiling. It was as if gravity had reversed itself on that one book, to press it against the ceiling. Hermione quickly accio'd the book, and nearly dropped it in surprise at the title.

'The Magical History of V.F.D.'

Hermione finally closed the book after a gruelling three hours of reading. It was a very long book, and felt instinctually that it held the answers. And it did – but not until the penultimate chapter, after 2 and a half hours of reading pointless rubbish, with so many grammatical errors that it made her want to tear her hair out. But the 52nd chapter held all the answers that the other 51 chapters were sorely lacking.

There is always a need for many potions, and as such we at VFD need access to rare ingredients. Most, if not all of these can be found in the magical storeroom onboard Queequeg, with the exception of horseradish apples, which can only be found on an island in the middle of nowhere, as it is the only place with a perfect mixture of normal dirt and venefici potestae, or Wizard Clay. The password for the Queequeg storeroom changes every hour, and can be worked out by taking the number of hours since VFD was founded and locating the corresponding word in this book, starting again at page one once it has completed its cycle.

Hermione racked her brains for when VFD was founded. 17th February 1822, according to chapter 12. She groaned, and began to work out how long that was in hours. This was shaping up to be a long day.

Only 1 hour later, she was done. The password was 'helping'. She called a group meeting, and soon the three magical children were ready to go. But then Violet had a thought.

"Wait… The password changed again 17 minutes ago." Said violet, biting her lip.

Hermione groaned, and thumped her head on the table.

"I've found the hiding place!" Shouted Harry excitedly, before saying the now updated password. 'Muggles!'

They all rushed over as Harry opened the kitchen cupboard door to reveal what looked like a spice rack, but with jars of eyes and weird powders. Luckily they were all labelled. And, right at the back, was a cauldron.

Thy got to work. Sunny was in charge of cutting, as she had superb culinary skills. Harry was in charge of keeping the flame at the right temperature and adding the ingredients at the right time. Hermione was the best at potions, so she was in charge of everything else.

Klaus and Violet were reduced to sitting at the sideline, waiting in case they were useful at any point, when curiosity got the better of Klaus, and he left to go read the secret book that Hermione had found. He suspected it contained all the answers that he was looking for, or at least most of them. He entered the small library, and saw the huge tome lying open on the wooden table, and settled down to read.

Three hours later, they were ready to add the final ingredients – the Turner of Dimensional Paradox and blood of the closest relatives. Klaus had returned after finishing the VFD magical history book, and stood there with a knife close to his wrist, while Violet and Sunny were doing the same on the other side of the huge cauldron, with Violet ready to drop in the turner. The Baudelaires were all standing tensely, waiting for Harry's signal to go. The blood and the turner needed tone added at the exact same moment, or else the potion would be ruined, and there was not enough ingredients to make it again. They had only one chance.

Harry gave Violet a sharp nod. She tipped her hand, letting the blood run into the cauldron, along with the turner of Dimensional Paradox. Her siblings followed her example, and they all tipped their hand above the cauldron, letting their blood pour into the cauldron.

The potion turned a sickly green, and began giving off a similarly coloured cloud of smoke. It was like a stereotypical muggle illustration of a potion.

All of a sudden a deep, rich voice emitted from the cauldron.

"The parents of one are alive in this paradox. Outside the parents of two are alive. Both sets of parents are alive. But both are in disguise – two without their knowledge, while the other two inflicted the lack of knowledge…" The voice trailed out ominously.

The Baudelaires were completely puzzled by this cryptic message, but Hermione was thinking. You could almost see the gears working in her head, discovering this hidden message.

Her face lit up as she determined the true meaning of the potion.

"Well, as I see it," began Hermione eagerly "the first line indicates that we are in a paradox, obviously," she said with an eye roll at Harry's surprised look. "The second line says that the parents are alive." She paused to give time for this to sink in to the Baudelaires. Their faces lit up with pure joy at this announcement. Then came the hard part. "But it says that there are two sets of parents. That means that one of you isn't a sibling.

The Baudelaires looked at each other in shock. "Just because we aren't blood relatives, doesn't mean we are not siblings. I will always be your sister," stated Violet with an air of finality.

"But which one of us isn't related?" asked Klaus.

"It is me," said Sunny sadly. "Age and looks," she added unnecessarily.

They all knew it was true. Violet and Klaus were 2 years apart, and Sunny and Klaus were 9 years apart, and Violet was 11 years older than sunny. Plus, she didn't even vaguely resemble either their father or their mother. She had ginger hair that was slightly frizzy, and green eyes with a hint of brown. The same thought occurred to all 5 of them at the same time.

"Are Harry and Hermione my parents?" Said Sunny incredulously.

"Well, we can discuss this later. For now, we need to get back to working out the message."

"The next line says that both of the parents are in disguise, and two of them without their knowledge. This means that 2 parents are without their knowledge. We both have our knowledge, so that means that the Baudelaire parents have been wiped of their memory. This makes finding them even harder. But it says that it was me and Harry who wiped their memory. And, since we are in a paradox, then that means me and Harry left here, became the parent of Sunny, when the Baudelaire parents then adopted -"

"No" came the resolution answer from Sunny. Hermione looked at her in confusion. "Boaconic. You sasseertcalk."

Harry looked to Klaus for an explanation.

"Sunny said that you wiped their memory and then took their place, where you then had Sunny."

"Yes," said a deep rich voice. It was the same voice who have them the information. It was the voice in the cauldron. "The child is correct" The potion then turned white, and the smoke vanished. They suspected that they wouldn't be hearing that voice again anytime soon.

"Well, in that case, we will do just that," said Harry. "We will do it tomorrow morning."

And, with that in their heads, the children went to sleep.

Harry and Hermione were the first awake, and used this time for last minute preparations.

"So, we will wipe the children's memory of the whole encounter, will let Olaf in again, and then wipe his memory too. We will then go to the mansion, where we will obliviate the parents and send them to Australia, to live as Wendell and Monica Wilkins. But they will remember it if one of their children die, including Sunny, or when Violet comes of age, whichever comes first. Am I missing anything?" Asked Harry. Except for the part where he and Hermione had a child, which he missed out on purpose. But he still had a few years before he had to worry about the fact that he couldn't see himself having a child with her. Hermione was a friend! But he would worry about it later. He heard a creak on the stairs. Violet, Klaus and Sunny were coming. Time to put their plan into action.

Harry and Hermione were staring at the front of the Baudelaire mansion. They still felt bad about what they had just done – wipe the Baudelaire parents memory and send them away, while moving into their house and posing as them – but it would save their lives. The ends justify the means.

They were pleasantly surprised at how well their plan went, as they had no difficulties at all. They even altered Violet and Klaus's memories so they wouldn't suspect a thing. Now they just had to act exactly like a loving couple, without arising any suspicion. Harry sighed. Easier said than done...

 **7 Years Later**

Harry and Hermione stood, invisible, in front of their ruined home. The children they had raised were standing in the wreckage, unaware that their parents were alive and well. Hermione thought about the pain that was to come to the Baudelaire orphans, who were not really orphans at all, and started crying into Harry's shoulder. He kissed her on the cheek, while the same thoughts were running through his head as well. They had both been good parents, with no major slip ups – they only had to alter Klaus's mind once! But that was in the first week, when they were just getting used to their new personas.

Harry and Hermione had to jump out of the way as the crying children walked right through where they had been standing previously.

"So, now we need to go alter the real Baudelaire parents memories, and put them on a timer. So, when Violet turns 18, or when one of them dies. We just need to alter it to when Violet turns 18; it's already going to be unlocked if one of them dies." Confirmed Harry.

"Yep. And we will become Leslie and David Wilkins, and David and Wendell are brothers, who will now live together because our house burnt down. That will be our new identity, until their memories are unlocked – hopefully when Violet turns 18..." he left it there, but Hermione got his silent message.

"Don't worry – they will all be okay. If one of them is dying, then we will know, and we will blow our disguises and save them. Our children's lives are more important than our cover. They will be fine, though. The only time one of them was dying was when Sunny was in the helmet with the Medusoid Mycelium, and they stopped her from dying then, without us."

"Okay," Harry accepted. "So when do we start our new lives?"

"Right now."

 **So, that was my first ever fanfic. Did you enjoy it? I enjoyed writing it, even though it was originally a homework project (by the way, if this is my English teacher reading it, then it was me. I didn't copy it off this website.) Pleare review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
